El Rock y la Religión
'''Introducción''' Como ya dije en la página de [[Pensamientos]], mucha gente religiosa cree que la música de Rock y todos sus subgéneros, es satánica. Muchos de mis familiares (yo vengo de una familia increíblemente religiosa, a pesar de que yo soy atea) me han visto escuchando este tipo de música y me han dicho cosas como por ejemplo: "Quita esa música que es de satán" y "No la escuches o el diablo vendrá a por ti" y nunca les pregunte por que, solo me quedaba callada, pero ahora, me he puesto a pensarlo y la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido que digamos. Decidí investigar sobre este tema, y encontré bastantes cosas muy interesantes. '''Mi investigación.''' Lo primero que hice fue meterme a ver la historia del Rock y a leer sus comienzos. El rock es una mezcla del R&B y el country, con fuertes influencias del Blues y el Folk. Según la revista Rolling Stone, la primera canción de Rock en la historia fue "That´s Alright Mama" de Elvis Presley, grabada en 1954. Pero otros científicos están en desacuerdo y dicen que fue "Fat Man" de Fat Dominos y otros dicen que fue "Rocket 88" de Jackie Brenston e Ike Turner. Yo pienso que si fue "Rocket 88" ya que, a mi parecer, tiene un ritmo que se puede identificar como una canción de Rock, a pesar de que tiene un ritmo un poco influenciado por el R&B, pero esa es mi opinión, ¿ustedes que opinan?. Pero bueno, me desvié un poco del tema. Una de las cosas que si es bastante evidente para que la gente religiosa saque sus conclusiones son las portadas de los álbumes de las bandas, muchas de ellas tienen símbolos satánicos, dibujos del diablo, monstruos y todos eso. Aquí tengo un ejemplo que es bastante reconocido: '''"The Number Of The Beast" Iron Maiden, 1982''' La portada del tercer disco de Iron Maiden, "The Number Of The Beast", en la cual se puede observar a la calavera llamada "Eddie" controlando a una representación de Satán y este controlando a un pequeño Eddie. Esta portada dio mucho de que hablar en su tiempo y es la razón de que la banda haya sido tachada como satánica. Esta portada fue basada en las preguntas: ¿Quién es el verdadero Diablo? ¿Quién controla a quién? Después de ver esto, pasemos con las canciones y sus letras. Antes que nada, tengo que decir que si existen bandas que tienen una que otra letra satánica, pero la verdad, son una minoría. La mayoría se quejan de problemas sociales. Por ejemplo, la canción "The Stage", de Avenged Sevenfold, habla sobre como el hombre hace lo que sea por poder. Aquí un pedazo de la letra en ingles. ''"As the boy became a man'' ''In came a calm sophistication I can hardly understand'' ''So lost in ego, didn’t notice when the time had slipped away'' ''(Yeah, everybody’s got a sob story)'' ''Jesus Christ, was born to die'' ''Leave it to man to levitate his own to idolize'' ''We’re simply sociopaths with no communication baby'' ''I see your angle but we differ from our points of view"'' Aparte, en el vídeo de la canción se ven escenas donde los hombres se matan por ganar y por poder. Además, al final, se puede ver a varias figuras políticas manejando las marionetas. Una cosa que también hay que remarcar es que, la gente puede llegar a pensar todas esas cosas por el ritmo que tiene el Rock y sus subgéneros, ya que puede ser bastante agresivo para la gente que no gusta de este tipo de música. Conclusiones Entonces, ¿Qué sacamos de todo esto? En mi opinión, pienso que la gente que es religiosa, solo habla por hablar, sin conocer el contexto de algunas cosas y eso a mí, me disgusta bastante, por eso, yo prefiero informarme para conocer algo antes de criticarlo o hablar sobre el. Pero bueno, ¿Ustedes que opinan?. ¿Creen que el Rock y sus subgéneros son música satánica? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué opinan sobre las personas religiosas que solo hablan por hablar? Estas preguntas son para las personas religiosas. ¿Ustedes que sienten sobre este tipo de música? ¿Les molesta o disgusta?¿Por qué? '''Chihuahuacornio ya habló, recuerden que me pueden seguir en mis redes sociales para saber más sobre mí y mis idioteces.''' '''Ciao ciao.'''